L'Affaire de la Boîte Bleue
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Dans lequel Sherlock Holmes et le Dr Watson ont affaire à un homme étrange, à une boite bleue, et à un nombre tout a fait confondant d'indices extravagants, impossibles, voir contradictoires.


**L'affaire de la Boîte Bleue**

Le récit que contiennent ces pages n'a pas été publié et ne le sera probablement jamais, pour la simple et confondante raison qu'il s'agit de l'un des rares cas dans lequel les talents de déduction et l'intelligence aiguë de mon ami Sherlock Holmes ont en partie été mis en défaut, bien que dans les circonstances les plus incroyables. De plus, il contient des éléments qui s'ils étaient rendus publiques me feraient passer soit pour un affabulateur ou un fou, soit seraient de nature à provoquer chez le bon peuple Anglais une panique sans précédent.  
L'affaire de la boîte bleue restera donc ignorée du grand public, mais son étrangeté de nature à frapper les esprits ainsi que son singulier manque de résolution me poussent malgré tout à la coucher sur le papier, car elle contient d'incroyables éléments et l'aperçu d'une personnalité hors norme, qui je crois méritent d'échapper à l'oubli. L'organisation dont il est question plus loin dans ces pages ne verrait sans doute pas d'un bon œil mon récit, mais ils ne peuvent réprouver ce dont ils ignorent l'existence.

Cette singulière affaire commença pour moi un Mardi d'Avril 1890, lorsqu'un garçon de course vint me trouver, porteur d'un message de mon ami m'enjoignant à le rejoindre au plus vite dans un pub près de Covent Garden. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me munis de mon vieux pistolet d'ordonnance et de mon nécessaire médical, laissais un message à la bonne la chargeant de prévenir Mary que j'étais avec Holmes pour une durée indéterminée, et sautais dans un fiacre.

Sherlock Holmes m'attendait au _Coat of Arms_ ainsi qu'il me l'avait annoncé, un bouge enfumé mais encore calme à cette heure de la journée. Je fus surpris de ne pas le trouver déguisé comme c'était généralement le cas lorsque le devoir le menait dans ce genre d'endroit, mais plus surpris encore de sa contenance.  
Il avait cet air intense, agité, qui signifiait qu'il était en chasse, lancé sur quelque piste inhabituellement complexe qui le tiendrait captivé et actif le temps d'un cas. Je l'avais déjà souvent vu dans un tel état, toutefois il me sembla ce jour-là que sa fièvre déductrice était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'était défait de son manteau, de son chapeau, et arpentait de long et en large le coin exigu où il s'était installé, tout en jetant de fréquents regards par la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Quand il m'aperçut, il se laissa finalement tomber sur sa chaise et y prit l'immobilité d'un mort, uniquement démentie par la manière fébrile dont il tirait sur sa pipe.  
Intrigué par ces manières ombrageuses ainsi que sa sommaire convocation je m'enquis de ce qui le préoccupait. Ma question sembla le tirer de sa rêverie morose et il s'anima pour me faire le récit que je rapporte ici.  
« Watson, » me dit-il, « j'ai été appelé ce matin à Covent Garden pour un meurtre dont Scotland Yard ne parvenait à dénouer l'écheveau. L'affaire était par ailleurs très simple et il ne m'a fallu qu'un regard sur la scène du crime pour confirmer ce que je soupçonnais déjà, à savoir que c'était la bonne qui était coupable du crime… » Il agita ses longues mains de violoniste, comme pour balayer cette inconséquente affaire de son esprit, et repris : « Mais ce n'est qu'en rentrant que s'est présenté ce cas des plus étranges. Voyez vous, j'avais, bien entendu, examiné les alentours de la maison de Covent Garden avant d'y entrer, sans rien trouver qui soit inhabituel à cette partie de la ville. Lorsque je suis ressorti, j'ai décidé de marcher un peu plutôt que de héler un fiacre et j'ai remonté la rue vers l'ouest, croisant ainsi une étroite impasse. L'impasse était vide à mon arrivée, mais quand je suis de nouveau passé devant elle, quelque quarante minutes plus tard, elle contenait cette étrange boîte de bois bleue rangée sur le trottoir un peu en retrait. Elle était large comme deux hommes, d'environs deux mètres de haut, équipée de petites fenêtres opaques. Elle aurait vaguement pu ressembler à une de ses cabines de plages pour plaisanciers aisés que l'on trouve parfois sur la côte, si ce n'est sa présence au cœur de Londres et l'inscription "Police Public Call Box" au-dessus de la porte. »  
J'écoutais la description de Holmes avec concentration. L'objet de son attention ne correspondait à rien dont j'ai jamais entendu parler, mais bien qu'incongru, il n'avait rien non plus de si exceptionnel qui expliquât le niveau d'agitation que sa découverte avait provoqué chez mon brillant ami. Il dut voir ma perplexité car il continua :  
« Que la cabine ait été transportée là en mon absence par deux ou trois hommes forts est tout à fait concevable, bien que la raison en reste obscure. Toutefois, lorsque j'ai interrogé le policier de faction, celui-ci m'assura n'avoir pas quitté son poste mais n'avoir pas remarqué quiconque pénétrer dans l'impasse, encore moins transportant un objet si peu discret que cette cabine bleue. Il a été surpris de la découvrir là quand je la lui ai désignée et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet en lien avec nos augustes forces de l'ordre… Par contre il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu deux personnes émerger de l'impasse.  
- Il mentait sûrement, il a quitté son poste et refusait de le reconnaître.  
- S'il mentait, il le faisait de manière extrêmement convaincante. De plus il serait peu crédible de prétendre n'avoir vu personne entrer mais par contre de se souvenir d'un homme et d'une femme sortant de l'impasse…  
- Même le meilleur des hommes est faillible,» fis-je remarquer sentencieusement. À l'expression de Holmes, je sus qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu par cette explication pourtant logique.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai donc examiné cette étrange cabine peinte en bleue de plus près. Le bois était éraflé de ça de là, ce qui va dans le sens de la thèse du transport, mais le bas des planches était incrusté d'une boue mêlée d'un produit qui lui donnait une teinte violette. Je dois confesser n'avoir jamais rien vu de semblable, bien que j'ai comme vous le savez une expertise chimique ainsi qu'une connaissance des sols de la ville des plus raisonnables… » C'était là de la fausse modestie, car nous savions tous les deux qu'en plus d'être sans pareil pour sa connaissance de Londres, Holmes était un chimiste plus qu'accompli. « La serrure, pourtant en apparence la plus simple qui soit, a en outre résisté à toutes mes tentatives de crochetage…  
- C'est là effectivement une étrange énigme, » convins-je, alarmé par l'agitation grandissante de mon ami au fur et à mesure qu'il me contait l'affaire.  
« Et elle ne s'arrête pas là mon cher. J'ai naturellement effectué un prélèvement de cette étrange boue, puis me suis installé dans un pub tout proche qui m'offrait une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de l'impasse et son mystérieux contenu. »  
Pris d'un soupçon, je jetais un regard par la fenêtre que mon ami observait avec tant d'attention à mon arrivée et effectivement, de l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait l'entrée d'une impasse, dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir, à demi masquée par l'angle de la rue, une singulière boîte bleue, identique à la description qu'en avait faite Holmes. Mais celui-ci continuait son récit et je retournais mon attention vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre, car est rapidement arrivé un couple qui ne pouvait qu'être celui que le brave Bobby avait vu plus tôt. Maintenant Watson, vous me connaissez, vous savez les déductions que je peux tirer sur une personne rien qu'a son apparence, ses vêtements... Hé bien je n'ai jamais vu de cas donnant des indications plus contradictoires les unes avec les autres que ce couple. Ils sont arrivés au pas de course, discutant avec animation. Lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'année je dirais, grand, mince, nerveux, vêtu d'un costume visiblement de très bonne facture mais des plus inusuels – je reviendrais dessus. Elle, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux lâchés de la manière la plus négligée qui soit, portant une veste et une étrange jupe bleue dans un tissage que je n'ai pas reconnu sur le moment, mais que même une femme de petite vie n'aurait jamais osé mettre pour se présenter en public tant elle était courte. Je sais que je vous ai souvent dit de vous fier plus aux détails qu'à l'apparence générale qui peut être trompeuse, mais dans leur cas, même l'apparence générale n'était pas concluante !  
» Le long manteau indiquait un gentleman aisé, mais sa coupe, bien que parfaite, ainsi que sa couleur étaient loin d'être à la mode Londonienne, et la manière débraillée dont il le portait, ses cheveux décoiffés, ainsi que l'absence d'épingle à cravate indiquaient un homme peu concerné par son apparence ou son standing social. Un homme non-conformiste donc, plus porté sur les choses de l'esprit que sur les détails quotidiens. On pourrait également en déduire un esprit aisément distrait voir même un départ précipité avec de fortes chances de tomber juste, mais quoi qu'il en soit, d'autres indications sont venu soutenir ma première déduction. Toutefois, le détail vraiment intéressant dans l'apparence de cet homme était ses chaussures. Non seulement leurs semelles et leurs côtés étaient-ils maculés de la même boue violette que le bas de la boîte bleue, ce qui le liait sans doute possible à elle, mais surtout c'étaient des souliers d'un type tel que je n'ai jamais vu nul part en Europe…  
- Un étranger alors ?  
- Possiblement Américain, mais quoi qu'il en soit un homme des plus intrigants, possesseur de nombreuses curiosités. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas faites de cuir, mais d'un mélange de toile claire et de ce que je ne peux qualifier que d'une forme sulfurisée de caoutchouc blanchi en guise de semelle… Un type de chaussure plutôt rare et extrêmement spécifique que l'on commence je crois à voir apparaître dans les milieux sportifs américains, produits peut-être par une compagnie, ou deux tout au plus. N'est-ce pas des plus confondant ? Le choix de souliers de cet homme était hautement excentrique et inhabituel, non seulement pour la possession de telles chaussures destinées aux activités sportives, mais plus encore par la décision de les porter pour sortir…  
» Tout cela je l'ai saisi d'un coup d'œil tout en sortant du pub. En me dirigeant vers eux de manière à les rejoindre quand ils seraient au niveau de l'impasse, j'ai à son tour examiné la compagne de notre homme aux étranges chaussures. Et elle n'était pas moins étrange que son compagnon Watson. J'ai déjà mentionné l'indécence de sa vêture ainsi que le tissage de sa jupe. De plus près j'ai reconnu l'épaisse serge de Nîmes dont on fait parfois les vêtements de travail, étrangement coloré au bleu de Gênes. Cet accoutrement de classe ouvrière était démenti par des bottines d'excellent cuir, elles aussi tâchées de la même boue violette, et contredit encore par une blouse de coton rose vif des plus simples, portée sous une veste de cuir noir fort cintrée, tenue à demi close par une fermeture à crémaillère… C'est du moins ce que je suppose, car si l'Américain Judson Whitcomb a mis au point le procédé en 1891, je n'en avais jusque-là vu que des représentations…  
- Je dois avouer n'avoir jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de semblable Holmes…  
- N'est-ce-pas ? » répondit mon ami avec dans la voix un accent de frustration et d'excitation mêlées, comme s'il me mettait au défi d'évaluer la véritable ampleur de l'étrangeté de son récit. « Mais l'affaire ne s'arrête pas là, et devient même encore plus obscure, écoutez donc… Je vais vous en faire le récit avant de passer à l'analyse des faits.  
» Aller droit au but est parfois la meilleure manière d'obtenir des réponses, aussi m'approchai-je du couple et les hélai-je cordialement, sous le prétexte d'être le locataire de la maison à laquelle était accotée la cabine. Je leur demandai si par le plus grand des hasards, ils en étaient les propriétaires. La jeune femme blonde me demanda de manière assez impertinente qu'est-ce qui me faisait penser qu'ils l'étaient, ce à quoi je répondis qu'ils étaient manifestement des étrangers, que la cabine était manifestement étrangère, et qu'ils avaient sur leurs chaussures la même boue qui maculait le bas de la boîte. À cela l'homme paru plus ravi que surpris, s'exclama que j'étais tout à fait brillant, et leva un pied pour constater que oui, il avait effectivement de la boue sur ses chaussures. J'étais en train de me présenter auprès de la jeune femme sous un nom quelconque quand il poussa une exclamation : "Ho, ho. Ça c'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Rose !" Il montrait tous les signes d'une grande agitation et entreprit d'enlever sa chaussure. Cela fait, il me la mit d'autorité dans les mains, chaussa une paire de lunettes à montures épaisse et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. "Très très mauvais signe," marmonnait-il tout en extrayant des objets qui n'étaient manifestement pas celui qu'il cherchait puisqu'il les passait immédiatement à la jeune femme. Il lui donna ainsi une édition intégrale des œuvres de Shakespeare, une banane, un stéthoscope, une petite boîte en fer et une souris mécanique.  
- Mais c'est… »  
Holmes m'adressa un sourire légèrement maniaque.  
« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Watson. Laissez-moi finir. Il demanda à la jeune femme – Rose apparemment - si elle savait où il avait mis sa loupe. J'avais encore mon matériel d'enquête sur moi et j'étais plus que curieux de voir où il voulait en venir, aussi lui proposais-je la mienne. Il l'a pris, a marmonné un merci en m'arrachant la chaussure des mains et s'est tout à coup immobilisé. "Ho", a-t-il dit. "Ho ! 1890 ! Londres ! La loupe !!! Vous êtes… vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ! Ho, c'est génial. C'est Sherlock Holmes, Rose !" Il s'est mis à me couvrir de compliments, disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de me rencontrer… Mademoiselle Rose a fait remarquer qu'elle me pensait plus maigre et a demandé où étaient le chapeau, la pipe et vous-même mon cher Docteur Watson, ce à quoi je n'ai pas daigné répondre. L'homme s'est présenté comme Le Docteur – en insistant bien sur les majuscules, pas de nom avec le titre–, accompagné de Mademoiselle Rose Tyler. Puis il a utilisé ma loupe pour examiner la boue violette, l'a reniflée, l'a goûtée du bout de la langue, l'a de nouveau examinée à la loupe puis s'est soudain écrié que ça avait été tout à fait charmant, mais que _vraiment, _ils avaient de l'eau sur le feu et est parti en courant vers la cabine bleue suivit de près par la jeune femme. Le temps que je les rattrape, ils y avaient pénétré et la porte était de nouveau fermée sans moyen de l'ouvrir.  
- Et ?  
- Et rien, c'était à peu près… » il consulta sa montre à gousset, « il y a un peu plus de trente-cinq minutes, à ce propos vous avez fait vite pour venir. Ils ne sont toujours pas ressortis.  
- À deux dans cette minuscule cabine ? Ils doivent être singulièrement inconfortables, à moins que bien sûr… hum. » Le rouge me monta aux joues. « Avez-vous essayé de leur parler ?  
- Aucun son n'émane de la cabine, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être vide.  
- Êtes-vous certain qu'elle n'a pas d'autres sorties ? Elle est adossée contre un mur…  
- Bien vu Watson, mais non, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mur. J'ai envoyé le policier vérifier dans la maison pendant que je vous envoyais chercher. Bien sûr on ne peut totalement exclure la possibilité d'un tunnel mais c'est peu probable vu le temps réduit que la boîte a passé là. Non, nous devons supposer qu'ils sont toujours à l'intérieur.  
- Mon ami, je dois avouer que toute cette histoire porte le sceau de l'étrangeté la plus totale, et j'ai bien perçu a votre récit quantité de détails vous ayant alarmés, mais n'y aurait-il pas une réponse logique à tout cela ? Peut-être ne s'agit-il juste que d'un riche excentrique et de sa maîtresse ?  
- Vous avez parfaitement raison Watson, dans le sens qu'il y a forcément une explication logique liant tous ces improbables détails, il nous suffit de remonter jusqu'à elle. Quant à votre déduction, je pense que vous avez au moins mis juste sur un point sur trois : notre homme est un excentrique. Quant aux deux autres, ne nous ruons donc pas sur les conclusions hâtives avant d'avoir examiné les faits de manière plus approfondie.  
- Voudriez-vous me faire part des déductions auxquelles vous êtes parvenu ? »

Je sus qu'il allait refuser, comme il le faisait parfois quand il estimait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main. Sa bouche prit un pli tendu, presque soucieux, ses yeux étincelaient. Il secoua la tête, une fois.  
« Je n'ai encore que des spéculations, il y a trop de choses qui ne s'emboîtent pas vraiment, et d'autres qui ne peuvent pas… et pourtant… La cabine, leur allure, la boue violette… Rien ne s'assemble.  
- De quelle manière puis-je vous êtes utile Holmes, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ? Pensez vous qu'il y ait quelque machination en jeu ? Que ce Docteur soit dangereux ?  
- Je l'ignore Watson, je l'ignore… »  
Et cela me secoua plus que je ne l'aurais cru, cette admission de la part de mon ami habituellement si efficace à jauger ses semblables en un coup d'œil. Il avait sorti de sa poche le flacon qui contenait la boue violette et le faisait jouer entre ses doigts avec un va et viens rapide et nerveux.  
« Une étude préliminaire sur cette boue avec les maigres moyens en ma possession n'a rien donné… Il faudrait que je retourne à mon laboratoire mais je n'ose quitter la surveillance. J'ai le sentiment que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette étrange affaire ce sera ce soir, et je ne peux me risquer jusqu'à Baker Street au risque de manquer des indices. Cela devra attendre. »  
Le silence se fit entre nous, et je me basculais en arrière sur ma chaise, observant le front haut barré de plis de concentration, la ligne tendue des épaules, la pression sans exutoire qui emplissait mon ami tandis que son regard revenait obsessivement vers la fenêtre et la mystérieuse cabine au-delà. Le tableau formé par les éléments comptés par Holmes m'était tout à fait incompréhensible, et plus perturbant il semblait l'être aussi pour mon ami. Je ne pouvais probablement pas l'aider à dénouer cette énigme, mais peut-être pouvais-je lui apporter quelque soutien indirect… Que pouvais-je inférer de ce qu'il m'avait rapporté ?  
« Ce Docteur ne me fait pas l'impression d'être un homme entièrement… stable, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit… Agitation, hyperactivité, comportement irrationnel…  
- Tut tut, » m'interrompit Holmes, « ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voyez pas la rationalité d'un acte qu'il n'en a aucune Watson, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Je pense au contraire que la réaction de ce Docteur à la découverte de la boue sur ses chaussures répondait à une parfaite logique interne, quand bien même serait-elle incompréhensible pour tout observateur extérieur. Mais on ne peut dénier que c'est un homme qui est probablement en dehors des normes, autant intellectuellement qu'en manière de mode, comme nous l'avons vu. Un grand nombre de scientifiques et de chimistes de génie le sont.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire…  
- Capacités de déduction, agilité d'esprit, le fait qu'il ait manifestement identifié quelque chose dans cette boue quand moi j'ai fait chou blanc…  
- Si vous le dites… Je continue… S'il n'est pas fou, il est du moins excentrique, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, probablement aisé puisqu'il a accès à des produits qui sont rares ou très récents… Il est Américain, ce qui explique à la fois une plus grande facilité à se procurer lesdits produits ainsi que son sens de la mode un peu étrange ?  
- Il n'est pas Américain, » coupa Holmes qui reprenait du poil de la bête. « Pur accent londonien, de même que la jeune femme. Mais vous avez raison, il a probablement été en Amérique. La boue non originaire de Londres ou de ses alentours, sa réflexion sur la ville ainsi que sa propension à l'émerveillement me font penser que c'est un voyageur, mais qui se tient quelque peu au courant des affaires du monde puisqu'il a su me reconnaître, sans doute d'après les chroniques romanesques que vous avec écrit de mes affaires…  
- Mais que faites-vous de la présence de cette boîte bleue et de toutes les incongruités qui l'entourent ? »  
Holmes ne répondit pas. Il était debout et se précipitait vers la sortie du pub, sans même avoir pris le temps d'enfiler son manteau ni de mettre son chapeau. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre m'en donna la raison : la porte de la cabine bleue s'était ouverte et le couple en émergeait. Sans plus attendre je m'élançais à la suite de mon ami.

L'homme qui se disait Docteur et sa compagne étaient exactement tels que Holmes me les avait décrits. La jeune femme était ma foi ravissante, bien que son rôle auprès du Docteur ne fasse peu de doute malgré ce que pouvait en dire mon ami. Si elle avait été sa sœur ou sa femme, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé sortir dans une tenue si débauchée !  
Le Docteur tournait autour de la cabine en pointant une machine improbable, assemblée de bric et de broc avec du fil de fer, des ressorts et d'autres pièces métalliques. L'objet avait vaguement la forme d'un pistolet difforme dont la gueule aurait été évasée comme celle d'un tromblon.  
Holmes avait l'air de penser que l'homme accroupi contre la cabine et marmonnant dans sa barbe n'était pas fou, mais pour moi-même je ne l'aurais pas juré. Il avait vraiment tout d'un déséquilibré.

Mademoiselle Tyler nous vit approcher et agita la main en guise de salut tout en nous adressant un sourire éclatant qui s'il n'était pas très convenable n'en était pas moins charmant.  
« Rebonjour Monsieur Holmes ! Désolé d'être partis comme ça tout à l'heure, mais nous avons eu une urgence… » Elle me vit et le sourire reparu. « Et vous devez être le Docteur Watson n'est-ce pas ? Rose Tyler, ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- Mademoiselle… » saluais-je galamment. « Le plaisir est mien. J'en déduis que vous avez dû lire mes récits ?  
- Ho, hum… Je n'ai jamais été une très grande lectrice, j'ai surtout regardé les fi- hum… » elle s'interrompit, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction du Docteur qui semblait avoir presque achevé ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que cela fût, et sourit de nouveau. « Hum… Je veux dire, tout le monde a entendu parler de vous et de Monsieur Holmes. C'est élémentaire !  
- Ho, Holmes, vous êtes encore là, c'est parfait ! Et vous avez amené le Docteur Watson, c'est merveilleux !»  
Le Docteur s'approcha avec enthousiasme pour me serrer la main vigoureusement, semblant ignorer le regard intense de Holmes qui ne le quittait pas. Pour moi qui connaissais mon ami, son regard s'apparentait à celui d'un limier examinant sa proie, attendant le moment propice pour s'en saisir.  
« Et vous êtes ?  
- Le Docteur, juste le Docteur.  
- Ce n'est pas un titre qui se porte seul, » fis-je remarquer. « Docteur qui ?  
- Docteur rien. Le titre seul me suffit !  
- Docteur en quoi si cela n'est pas indiscret ?  
- Ho, vous savez, un peu de ci, un peu de ça, pas mal de tout… Plutôt ce genre de Docteur là ! Mais assez parlé de moi !  
- Au contraire, » intervint Sherlock Holmes avec un sourire aimable, « dites nous en donc plus sur vos voyages et cette étrange cabine bleue !  
- Ha, bien sûr, bien sûr, » fit le Docteur sans s'émouvoir de la réflexion de mon ami sur les voyages. « Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un homme comme vous ne soit pas intrigué… Stupide de ma part d'en avoir présumé autrement. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire vous savez ! Je vais d'un endroit à l'autre, je découvre les merveilles du monde, et quant à cette vieille cabine, » il tapota affectueusement le bois peint en bleu, « c'est juste un souvenir de famille dont je répugne à me séparer. Rien d'extraordinaire comme vous pouvez le constater !  
- Permettez-moi d'en douter Docteur… Quelle a été votre dernière étape avant de revenir à Londres ?  
- Ho… Barcelone en fait. La ville, bien entendu , – pas qu'il y ait un autre lieu appelé Barcelone… Un endroit tout à fait charmant ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit…  
- Docteur, » l'interrompit Mademoiselle Tyler en tirant sur sa manche. « Nous avons des choses à faire, souvenez vous. On n'a pas le temps…  
- Ces choses à faire auraient-elles un lien avec le fait que vous ayez changé de chaussures et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette boue violette ? »  
Le Docteur réagit à la question de mon ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un coup d'œil vers le bas me montra qu'il ne portait effectivement plus les chaussures crème à semelles de caoutchouc qu'Holmes m'avait décrites, mais d'autres du même genre, rouges et blanches.  
« Ho, vous ! Rien ne vous échappe décidément ! C'est tout à fait fascinant, les histoires étaient donc vraies ! Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux récits sur les grands hommes vous savez, ils sont malheureusement parfois très exagérés… Newton par exemple…  
- Docteur !  
- Hein, quoi ? Oui, oui, désolé… Des choses à faire… Très urgentes ! » Il agita la machine qui ressemblait à un mousquet, laquelle émit une gerbe d'étincelles. « Oups ! Désolé, je l'ai bricolé vite fait bien fait et je n'ai pas eut le temps de- » Un cri d'homme, suivit d'un hurlement de femme retentirent plus bas dans la rue, interrompant sa diatribe. Il fit volte-face avec une rapidité remarquable, toute prétention d'humour oubliée, et échangea un regard avec Mademoiselle Tyler.  
« Docteur, je crois que c'est pour nous… » fit-elle en attrapant sa main. « Venez ! » Et elle partit en courant, entraînant le Docteur derrière elle. Après quelques pas trébuchants il reprit son équilibre et la dépassa avec un énergique « _Allons-y !_ » crié en français.  
Sans même avoir à nous consulter, Holmes et moi nous élançâmes à leur suite.

Tout en courant je dégainais mon revolver, mais lorsque nous tournâmes le coin de la rue et rejoignîmes le Docteur et Mademoiselle Tyler agenouillés auprès d'un corps et entouré d'un maigre attroupement de curieux, il n'y avait aucune cible visible.  
Je rengainais et m'agenouillais auprès de l'homme étendu par terre, soutenu par une lady échevelée, à demi évanouie, sans doute la femme qui avait crié. Il était extrêmement pâle et du sang suintait en grande quantité de la jambe droite de son pantalon. J'ordonnais à la foule de s'écarter et saisis le couteau que me tendait Holmes pour pouvoir fendre le tissu et atteindre la blessure. Pendant ce temps-là, l'autre Docteur s'affairait autour de nous en cercles concentriques qui allaient en s'élargissant progressivement, agitant son appareil grotesque sous le nez des gens et marmonnant dans sa barbe, le tout sous le regard d'aigle d'Holmes.  
Le blessé était choqué et balbutiait des bribes de mots incompréhensibles tandis que Mademoiselle Tyler, faisant preuve d'un sang-froid admirable, s'efforçait de le calmer. Lorsque je dégageais finalement sa jambe, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de stupéfaction. Au vu de la quantité de sang perdu je m'étais attendu à une plaie imposante. Elle l'était, mais en profondeur, non en taille. La peau était entièrement décolorée et parsemée de petits points rouges comme des piqûres d'épingles dans un diamètre d'une dizaine de centimètres autour de la blessure déchiquetée et la plaie elle-même semblait presque traverser entièrement la jambe. Le sang tout autour de la plaie était mêlé de filaments violacés de texture semi liquide, comme une sorte de gelée ou de bave. De toute ma longue carrière, je n'avais rien vu de semblable.  
« Voilà qui est des plus étranges, » fit remarquer Holmes par-dessus mon épaule. D'après ce que j'ai pu en observer le tissu du pantalon n'était pas percé au niveau de la plaie. » Puis, s'adressant à la dame, que Mademoiselle Tyler avait un peu éloignée et était parvenue à apaiser – bien que ce fut de manière toute relative - : « Avez vous vu ce qui s'est passé ? »  
En sanglotant, la pauvre femme fit le récit. J'étais moi-même entièrement tourné vers la tâche ardue d'empêcher mon patient de se vider de son sang, aussi ne prêtais-je qu'une attention distraite à ce qu'elle raconta, mais Holmes m'a plus tard rapporté la scène dans son entier, étayée par les dires d'un second témoin, et c'est celle-ci que je reproduis ici.  
La femme – Madame Jones – marchait avec son mari dans la rue, se rendant avec lui chez des amis habitant à proximité. Ils s'étaient un instant arrêtés au bord du trottoir pour discuter avec l'épicier, Mr Worthrow, le second témoin, quand soudain Mr Jones avait poussé une exclamation et s'était penché pour toucher sa jambe. Il n'avait pas achevé le geste qu'un cri, de pure douleur cette fois, lui avait échappé et qu'il s'était effondré, la jambe en sang et se tordant de souffrance. Dans la confusion qui s'en était suivie, ni Mr Worthrow ni Mrs Jones n'avaient rien remarqué de plus.

Le temps que Holmes finisse d'interroger ses témoins j'avais nettoyé la plaie de ces filaments étranges – dont j'avais d'ailleurs fait un prélèvement malheureusement mêlé de sang – et suffisamment bandée la jambe pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Je relevais la tête à temps pour voir le Docteur pousser une exclamation et se précipiter vers une ruelle voisine tel un limier ayant retrouvé sa piste – une comparaison que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir appliquer qu'à Holmes -, immédiatement suivi par Mademoiselle Tyler et bien entendu par mon ami. J'hésitais un instant, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire de plus qu'héler un fiacre pour faire conduire le blessé à l'Hôpital St Mary. N'importe qui pouvait maintenir la pression sur la plaie de mon malheureux patient tandis qu'Holmes qui ne portait pas d'arme était probablement dans une situation périlleuse en compagnie d'un lunatique à la poursuite de… de qui que ce soit qui avait causé la blessure.  
Je dois avouer qu'au long de ma carrière, je n'avais jusque-là jamais eu à choisir de manière si pressante entre un patient et mon ami Holmes. C'est probablement heureux, car il faut que je le confesse, je fis ce jour-là quelque chose dont encore aujourd'hui j'ai honte en tant que médecin, mais que je ne regrette pourtant pas : je donnais quelques instructions simples du policier qui était arrivé sur les lieux entre temps, et lui abandonnais mon patient pour m'élancer à la poursuite de Holmes et du Docteur.

J'avais pris du retard, et je peinais à les retrouver au sein des étroites rues entremêlées au nord de Covent Garden. Je pensais d'ailleurs les avoirs perdus pour de bon jusqu'à ce que la voix du Docteur mêlée à celle de mon ami ne me conduise dans une impasse déserte bordée d'écuries.  
Mon esprit était submergé par l'étrangeté de ces évènements successifs, et sans presque m'en rendre compte j'étais repassé dans ce mode de fonctionnement automatique, bien connu des anciens soldats, que j'avais parfois expérimenté jadis durant ma carrière sous les armes : je ne questionnais plus les évènements, mais me contentais d'y répondre au mieux, laissant l'analyse et l'incrédulité pour plus tard au profit d'une réaction rapide.  
C'est pour cela, je crois, que je ne réagis pas plus violemment quand je rejoignis les trois autres au fond de l'impasse, et que je découvris la chose qu'ils y avaient acculée contre un mur de briques.

La bête était d'un violet foncé, et n'eut-ce été sa taille, j'aurais pu à première vue la comparer à une sorte de limace ou de ver courtaud. Le rapprochement était toutefois rendue difficile par le fait que la chose faisait presque un mètre de long pour vingt bons centimètres de diamètre, et que de ce qui devait être l'orifice buccal émergeait une sorte de dard barbelé de petites dents acérées. Le contour de cette même bouche était couvert de mucus mauve dont la couleur et la texture se rapprochaient des filaments de bave, – ce devait être de la bave – que j'avais trouvé dans la plaie.

Sans réfléchir je vins me poster devant Holmes, revolver pointé sur la chose.  
« Par tous les Dieux, » murmurais-je, « qu'est-ce donc que cela ?  
- Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'est la créature responsable de la blessure de Mr Jones, » répliqua Holmes d'une voix froide, « bien que je ne m'explique pas totalement comment une créature de cette taille a pu passer inaperçue et transpercer la jambe de Mr Jones sans abîmer son pantalon. Et soit dit en passant, je pense également que vous savez parfaitement de quoi il s'agit, Docteur.  
- Vous pensez juste, bien entendu, Mr Holmes, » fit le Docteur d'une voix tendue et intense, bien différente du ton débonnaire qu'il avait employé plus tôt. Dans une position qui était le miroir de la mienne il tenait son appareil pointé sur la chose. « C'est un tralfala, originaire de Barcelone, et je dois avouer être responsable de sa présence à Londres… Il n'est aussi gros que parce qu'il vient de se nourrir. Il y a dix minutes, il était suffisamment petit pour se glisser dans une jambe de pantalon. »  
La créature se dressa comme aurait pu le faire un naja et laissa échapper un sifflement strident et agressif.  
Comme en réponse, le Docteur se redressa de toute sa taille, cheveux dans le vent et regard terrifiant.  
« Trafala, par la Proclamation de l'Ombre, tu es coupable d'immigration clandestine, de changement d'époque illégale ainsi que d'agression envers un habitant d'une planète de type Cinq. Si tu te rends maintenant, je te ramènerai sur Barcelone où tu seras jugé. »

J'observais la scène avec stupéfaction, incapable de faire sens de ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. La créature – le trafala, puisque c'était semble-t-il son nom – siffla de nouveau en se balançant dangereusement d'avant en arrière, et j'ajustais ma cible.  
« Je suis le Docteur, et c'est mon vaisseau que tu as utilisé pour venir sur cette planète. Je suis déjà très en colère, et je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer plus ! »  
Et en vérité, moi-même je me sentis saisi d'angoisse face à l'expression du Docteur. Le temps que dura cette scène, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre en œuvre toute menace qu'il aurait pu proférer.

Tout se passa très vite, et ce n'est que rétrospectivement que je pus réaliser ce qui se produisit ensuite. L'impasse était large, mais nous nous trouvions à une poignée de mètres du trafala, bloquant toute issue : le Docteur flanqué de Mademoiselle Tyler sur la droite, et plus à gauche Holmes et moi-même.  
Soudain, avec une rapidité confondante, le trafala se mit en mouvement, chargeant vers nous et franchissant la distance qui nous séparait en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour cligner des yeux. Par pur réflexe je fis feu, une, deux, trois fois à très court intervalle. Bien que je fusse sûr d'avoir fait mouche, les impacts ne firent rien pour briser l'élan de la créature. Mademoiselle Tyler cria, et alors que le trafala était presque sur elle le Docteur fit finalement usage de son appareil.  
Il y eut un éclair de lumière, un son indescriptible et une odeur de tungstène dans l'air. Quand mes yeux agressés par la luminosité purent de nouveau voir, la créature avait disparu. Il y avait une tâche de brûlé au sol, et au milieu de celle-ci une boule de la taille d'un melon, dont montait un léger panache de vapeur.  
« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Le Docteur rangea son appareil dans sa poche et marcha jusqu'à la boule qu'il ramassa et leva à hauteur de son visage. Elle était métallique, ou peut-être façonnée dans une sorte de céramique, et semblait partagée en deux parties égales, divisées par une ligne ondulée chevauchée d'un cercle. Le Docteur l'examina sous toutes les coutures d'un air concentré, puis sourit largement.  
« Parfait ! Parfait ! Je savais bien que les Japonais tenaient quelque chose avec cette histoire de Pokémons ! Tu vois ça, Rose ? La parfaite prison pour les trafalas récalcitrants ! »  
Stupéfait je le vis prendre la boule sous un bras et tendre galamment l'autre à sa compagne qui ne semblait pas plus choquée que cela mais posait à mi-voix des questions excitées sur les Pokémons. Le mot était indubitablement Japonais, mais je ne le connaissais pas, et j'étais de toute manière trop préoccupé pour prêter attention à leur conversation. La disparition du danger immédiat m'avait fait sortir de mon détachement martial, et je prenais seulement conscience l'impossibilité fondamentale de l'enchaînement de scènes auquel j'avais assisté.  
« Watson, reprenez vous. » La voix de Holmes interrompit mon moment de perte de contrôle intériorisée, et baissant les yeux je réalisais que ma main libre était refermée sur le bras de mon amie d'une manière qui devait être douloureuse.  
« Holmes, avez-vous vu…  
- J'ai vu, » répondit-il simplement. « Quant à savoir _ce que j'ai vu_, c'est je crois une autre question, dont je n'ai pas entièrement la réponse. Je suspecte toutefois le Docteur de l'avoir, du moins en partie. »  
Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses joues pâles marquées de couleur. C'était un homme habituellement démonstratif avec ses rares émotions et frustrations, peut-être justement car celles-ci étaient exceptionnelles, mais il me vint à l'esprit que s'il ne montrait rien de plus, c'est qu'il était peut-être bien encore plus secoué que moi. Après tout, la logique et le rationalisme étaient les deux piliers sur lesquels il avait bâti son existence, et à cet instant précis l'une comme l'autre étaient cruellement mis en défaut…  
« Watson… » répéta-t-il et je me forçais à finalement relâcher son bras tandis que nous rejoignions le Docteur à l'entrée de l'impasse.  
C'est ce moment que choisit pour arriver en courant le policier que j'avais laissé avec mon patient. Il avait été alarmé par les coups de feu que j'avais tiré et venait aux nouvelles. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas en état de trouver une explication et Holmes, qui était bien connu des forces de l'ordre Londoniennes, se chargea de lui pour moi, inventant une explication parfaitement simple et crédible pour justifier les coups de feu. Avec une prévenance qui me toucha il s'enquit aussi de mon patient, qui était apparemment hors de danger et qu'un fiacre avait emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je me fis la promesse d'aller visiter le pauvre homme au plus tôt, afin de m'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien et que son inhabituelle blessure soit soignée au mieux.

Ce fut cette pensée qui me tira vraiment de l'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais et je pris discrètement à parti le Docteur.  
« Y a-t-il des choses que je dois savoir pour la blessure de Mr Jones, Docteur ? Des risques spécifiques d'infection lié à la créature qui l'a attaqué ?  
- Hum… Je ne pense pas, » me répondit-il sérieusement. « La salive des trafalas transporte étonnement peu de germes, pour une race de sangsues... Il est possible que les crocs du dard aient provoqué quelques microlésions mais ils les rétractent normalement avant de se retirer et voyons… » Il farfouilla une nouvelle fois dans ses poches qui semblaient définitivement être sans fond – une impossibilité de plus dans une liste qui allait en s'allongeant – et en tira un flacon minuscule empli d'un liquide translucide qu'il me tendit. « Donnez lui ça docteur Watson, c'est un immunostimulant universel et ça devrait couvrir toutes les cochonneries que le trafala est susceptible de lui avoir passé ! _Et voilà ! _Tout est bien qui finit bien, comme on dit. J'adore quand tout finit bien vous savez, c'est tellement rare… » Il tapota la boule qu'il portait toujours. « Il faudrait que je dépose ça dans mon... dans ma cabine. Il ne faudrait pas que je le perde, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Notre discussion fut interrompue par Holmes qui s'était finalement défait du policier et vint se placer à mes côtés tandis que nous nous mettions en route.  
« Je crois, Docteur, que vous nous devez des explications. » dit il simplement. Mademoiselle Tyler hocha la tête.  
« Il a raison Docteur, je me rappelle comment j'étais paniqué la première fois que je vous ai rencontré. J'ai cru que je devenais folle ou quelque chose dans le genre… Et encore, moi j'avais les films de science fiction et des épisodes d'X-Files en guise de référence, eux ils n'ont rien ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Holmes. « Vous n'avez pas encore de SF à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Par définition la science ne peut pas être fictionnelle Mademoiselle Tyler. Mais si toutefois vous faites référence à un genre littéraire qui donne dans les boniments fantasmatiques sous couvert de logique, alors oui, nous avons une telle chose. Mais je conviens n'en avoir jamais consulté, mon domaine d'expertise est le réel et non des tissus d'inventions extravagantes à peines liées entre elles par un fragment de logique… » Il fit une pause, réalisant peut-être que l'affaire que nous venions de vivre était justement des plus extravagantes. « … La lecture d'un de ces ouvrages aurait-elle eut la moindre chance de m'apporter des réponses sur ce à quoi nous venons d'assister ?  
- Ho, je ne crois pas, non ! » fit le Docteur. « Je suis beaucoup trop extravagant pour qu'un romancier humain puisse m'imaginer. Pas avant quelques siècles en tout cas – quoique, Wells va publier "_La Machine à explorer le temps_" dans cinq ans, est-ce que ça compte ? Je suppose que oui, même si je ne suis pas dedans et qu'à tout dire sa compréhension du Temps est des plus basiques… Mais bref, je peux vous garantir qu'il y a une logique parfaite dans tout ce qui vient de se passer ! Il vous manque simplement des points de référence et des informations pour tirer les bonnes conclusions. Ce n'est vraiment pas votre faute, vous savez… Ho ! voilà mon TARDIS… Quoi !? »

Nous nous étions de nouveau engagés dans la rue sur laquelle donnait l'impasse où se trouvait la boîte bleue. Trois hommes vêtus de pardessus noirs se trouvaient devant l'impasse, et l'un d'entre eux était en train d'examiner la cabine. Dès qu'il les vit le Docteur battit en retraite en nous entraînant avec lui  
« Holala, » fit il en passant la tête au coin de la rue pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il va falloir courir. »  
Mademoiselle Tyler passa à son tour la tête, puis vint s'appuyer à côté de lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
« Je pense qu'on peut faire autrement… Il suffit de s'approcher assez près pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise et rentrer dedans. Mais pour ça il va falloir qu'on se déguise un peu, parce que là on ne fait pas très couleur locale. Hum…  
- Qui sont ces hommes ? » demandais-je.  
« Ho, je ne sais pas exactement, mais ils ne me disent rien qui vaille et ils ont l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils cherchent.  
- Le Docteur a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis et vexer les mauvaises personnes, » expliqua Mademoiselle Tyler avec une pointe de sarcasme. Étrangement, je n'avais aucun mal à la croire. « Bon. Il faudrait que vous enleviez ce manteau, il n'est pas très discret. Et un chapeau peut-être, ça vous donnerait l'air plus respectable…  
- Janis Joplin m'a offert ce manteau, » protesta le Docteur. « Il est très bien ! Et un chapeau va écraser mes cheveux. Je ne crois pas que j'ai une tête à chapeau… »  
Holmes, qui était jusque-là resté silencieux, pris soudain la parole.  
« Docteur, une question. Vous voulez rentrer dans votre cabine bleue, c'est cela ?  
- Hé bien… oui.  
- Et une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur, vous pensez que ces hommes ne pourront plus vous atteindre ?  
- J'en suis certain.  
- Vous le garantissez ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien alors. »  
Et avec l'expression et l'énergie qu'il avait quand il venait finalement de prendre une décision, Holmes se mit en action et enleva son chapeau, le tendit au Docteur, puis entreprit de se défaire de son pardessus.  
« Watson, donnez votre manteau à Mademoiselle Tyler voulez-vous ? Il sera trop large, mais il est suffisamment long pour dissimuler la longueur… _peu_ _conventionnelle_ de sa jupe le temps nécessaire. »  
La jeune femme rougit et accepta mon manteau tandis qu'Holmes donnait le sien au Docteur. Ils avaient à peu près la même stature, et ainsi vêtu du pardessus noir et du chapeau melon de mon ami, l'autre homme était tout de suite plus discret.  
« Très bien, » décréta Holmes. « Watson, vous passez devant, nous allons faire diversion. Marchez jusqu'à l'impasse et dépassez là un peu, puis arrêtez vous comme si vous hésitiez et retournez-vous pour leur demander s'ils savent ou se trouve le tripot de Cambridge Street. La demande est assez incongrue pour attirer leur attention. J'arriverai alors en courant et vous prendrai à partie. Si cela est nécessaire nous devrons peut-être en venir aux poings, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je retiendrais mes coups…  
- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda soudain le Docteur.  
« Il me manque peut-être les "points de référence et les informations", Docteur, mais j'en ai assez vu et assez entendu pour savoir que vous venez de bien plus loin que Barcelone et que votre place n'est pas ici. De plus vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour limiter les dégâts causés pas ce… trafala. »  
Le Docteur hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait parfaitement et tendit la main pour serrer celle de mon ami.  
« Votre réputation n'était décidément pas usurpée Mr Holmes, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Entre génies, il faut se serrer les coudes ! »  
Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.  
« Docteur, ce fut un plaisir. » Il hésita un instant puis baissa la voix, de manière à ce que Holmes, qui discutait avec Mademoiselle Tyler, n'entende pas. « Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais bon… Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui, Docteur Watson. Sherlock Holmes est bien plus difficile à tuer qu'on ne pourrait le croire et croyez-moi, vous deux avez encore nombre d'aventures extraordinaires devant vous ! N'oubliez pas cela. » Puis, comme s'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots sibyllins et avant que je puisse lui demander plus d'explications, il s'exclama : « Bien, je crois qu'il est temps ! »

Les choses se déroulèrent exactement comme Holmes l'avait prévu : je marchais jusqu'à l'impasse, la dépassais là un peu, puis fis demi-tour pour demander aux hommes s'ils savaient où se trouvait le tripot de Cambridge Street. L'un d'entre eux s'avança pour me répondre et c'est ce moment que Holmes choisit pour faire son entrée en courant, échevelé, comme s'il m'avait poursuivi sur quelques rues.  
« John, je vous en prie, renoncez à cette folie ! » s'exclama-t-il, parfaitement dans le rôle de l'ami inquiet, avec la diction un peu ralentie d'un homme qui a quelques verres dans l'aile. « Vous avez bien trop bu pour partir ainsi ! Votre femme vous attend à la maison, elle s'inquiète, et vous ne pouvez vous permettre de perdre cet argent au jeu ! » Je rétorquais je ne sais plus quoi sur le fait que c'était ma seule chance, que j'étais de toute façon ruiné. Du coin de l'œil je vis que les deux autres hommes en noir s'intéressaient à l'altercation mais étaient encore trop près de la boîte bleue, et quand Holmes essaya de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule comme pour m'apaiser, je répondis par un crochet du droit volontairement maladroit mais néanmoins suffisamment fort pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. L'altercation vira en empoignade, Holmes prenant les hommes à parti et les suppliant de l'aider à me raisonner car j'avais perdu mes sens.  
Les lascars s'étaient quelque peu éloignés de la cabine, et avant que je ceinture Holmes et que nous allions tous deux rouler sur le pavé, je pus voir le Docteur et Mademoiselle Rose s'avancer dans leur dos bras dessus bras dessous tel un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. L'un des homme se retourna d'ailleurs à demi pour jeter un œil mais se réintéressa vite à nous lorsque Holmes poussa un juron des plus vicieux et essaya de me tordre le bras. Ce n'est que lorsque le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure de la cabine retenti qu'ils se retournèrent, à temps pour voir le Docteur ouvrir la porte.  
« Au nom de la Reine, éloignez vous de cette cabine ! » cria l'un d'eux en dégainant une arme.  
Le Docteur agita la main, fit un grand sourire, et claqua la porte au nez du l'homme le plus proche, un instant avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Il tambourina en vain.  
« Institut Torchwood ! Si vous êtes le Sir Docteur de Tardis, je vous ordonne de vous rendre, au nom de la Couronne d'Angleterre ! Ouvrez ! »  
Un bourdonnement étrange et rythmique se fit soudain entendre. L'homme trébucha en arrière juste au moment où l'image de la cabine commença à fluctuer au rythme du son.  
« Par tous les Dieux, c'était donc vrai… » murmura l'un des hommes.  
La cabine fluctua une dernière fois, puis disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, nous laissant Holmes et moi étalés par terre en bras de chemise, entourés de trois homme armés.

« Ho, mince, » gémit Holmes contre mon épaule. « Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête. Que s'est-il passé ? John ? »  
Suivant l'exemple de mon ami, je restais dans mon rôle pour le bénéfice de notre audience patibulaire. Nous jouâmes ainsi le duo près à mettre l'hallucination que nous venions d'avoir sur le compte de l'alcool et d'un mauvais coup dur la tête. Holmes fit mine de me ramener chez moi tandis que je protestais encore faiblement de mon intention d'aller jouer et les hommes nous laissèrent partir, apparemment convaincu que nous n'avions rien de menaçant.

Dès que nous eûmes passé en titubant le coin de la rue, je me laissais aller plus franchement contre l'épaule de mon ami.  
« Pas tous les Dieux Holmes ! La cabine a disparu ! Comme ça, sous nos yeux ! Saviez-vous que quelque chose de semblable arriverait quand vous avez décidé de les aider à la rejoindre ?  
- Je l'ignorais, » répondit-il simplement en hélant un fiacre. « Mais je le soupçonnais. Après tout, la cabine bleue était bien arrivée dans cette impasse sans que personne ne l'y transporte… »  
Nous grimpâmes dans le fiacre, et je ne protestais pas lorsque Holmes ordonna au cocher de faire un crochet par le Diogène Club à Pall Mall avant de nous mener au Baker Street. Je n'étais nullement en état d'affronter Mary, j'éprouvais le besoin intense d'un bon verre de cognac et je désirais des explications. Et à vrai dire la compagnie de mon ami m'était éminemment souhaitable après une telle journée.  
Le trajet se fit dans le silence et une fois à Pall Mall je laissais Holmes monter seul au Diogène Club. Son entretien avec son frère fut bref, mais quand il me rejoignit son visage était fermé, son expression plus préoccupée encore que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

Une fois dans le salon de Baker Street je me dirigeais immédiatement vers le buffet pour en tirer deux verres et une bouteille de l'alcool le plus fort que je puisse trouver. Je nous servis, bus le premier verre cul sec puis reversais un second et me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil de manière peu gracieuse.  
Nous bûmes dans un silence morose, avachis l'un face à l'autre avant que je me décide à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.  
« Qui étaient-ils, ce Docteur et sa compagne ? Vous l'avez déduit n'est-ce pas ?  
- Cette déduction est à la fois terriblement évidente, mais si improbable que l'esprit ne peut que se rebeller contre elle. Pourtant, quand toutes les explications possibles ont été exclues, l'impossible doit être vrai… C'est le cas ici semblerait-il. L'impossible fait réalité. C'est sur cette intuition que j'ai décidé d'aider le Docteur à rejoindre sa boîte bleue… Mais même moi, je voulais obtenir confirmation avant d'exprimer à voix haute une conclusion si extravagante. Il se trouve que les hommes en noir qui ont tenté de nous arrêter au nom de la Couronne disaient appartenir à un certain Institut Torchwood, vous l'avez peut-être entendu.  
- En effet, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet institut.  
- Moi non plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai été consulter mon frère.  
- Et que vous a dit Mycroft ?  
- Torchwood est secret. Vraiment secret. Même lui est l'un des très rares hommes à être dans la confidence. Ce que je vais vous dire est dangereux Watson. Nous avons eu de la chance que ces hommes nous laissent partir tout à l'heure et ce que je vais vous dire ne devra jamais être publié, ou vous et moi serions en danger.  
- Vous avez ma parole.  
- Torchwood a été créé il y a un peu plus de dix ans, en 1879, par la Reine Victoria elle-même. La mission de l'institut est de lutter contre toute menace de nature surnaturelle, non-humaine, ou d'origine non-terrestre pesant sur l'Empire britannique.  
- Non-terreste ?  
- Laissez- moi finir. L'institut a été créé à la suite d'un incident impliquant une créature que Mycroft a qualifiée de "loup-garou", sa Majesté la Reine Victoria elle-même, et un homme tout droit sorti d'une cabine bleue et accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. Cet homme se faisait appeler le Docteur. Il venait d'une autre planète et a déclaré pouvoir voyager dans l'espace et le temps grâce à ladite cabine bleue. Pour une raison que même mon frère ignorait l'un des mandat prioritaire de l'Institut Torchwood est sa capture.  
- Voyager dans l'espace et dans le temps ? Enfin Holmes, vous n'allez pas prêter foi à ces-  
- Réfléchissez Watson, » gronda mon ami, « pensez à ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui ! Si l'on part du postulat que le voyage dans l'espace et le temps est possible, tout ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui prend sens. Les vêtements, les remarques étranges, les références inconnues… Le Docteur arrive, venu d'ailleurs, sa cabine se matérialise dans l'allée, ce qui explique son apparition inexpliquée. Elle porte de la boue de cet ailleurs étranger, et dans cette boue un parasite tel que nous n'en avons jamais vu, ce trafala. Suite à ma remarque sur la boue, le Docteur réalise qu'il a amené un passager avec lui, retourne dans sa cabine pour "bricoler" un moyen de l'arrêter. Il ressort, nous l'interpellons, il perd du temps, le trafala attaque un passant. Grâce à sa technologie qui m'échappe, le Docteur le traque, le retrouve. Nous l'acculons dans une impasse, la créature – apparemment intelligente - tente de s'échapper. Le Docteur l'emprisonne dans cette boule métallique-  
- Mais enfin c'est impossible, sa taille…  
- N'est pas un problème. Après tout elle a bien gagné plus de vingt fois sa masse initiale en moins de dix minutes. De plus vous n'êtes certainement pas resté sans remarquer que la quantité de choses que le Docteur a fait tenir dans ses poches dépasse ce que nous considérerions possible, et ce sans même les gonfler ni les déformer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et c'est sans parler de sa cabine, qui je le suspecte est bien plus que ce qu'elle semble être. »  
Je pris une nouvelle gorgée et hochais faiblement de la tête.  
« Continuez…  
- Vous connaissez la suite. Nous retournons au vaisseau, faisons diversion pour Torchwood que quelqu'un a entre temps prévenu de la présence d'une insolite cabine bleue correspondant exactement à celle qu'ils cherchent, le Docteur s'envole vers d'autres cieux moins pluvieux. Fin de l'histoire.  
- Je ne peux croire que vous prenez les choses aussi calmement ! » m'emportais-je. L'alcool et l'étrangeté avaient finalement eut raison du calme de façade auquel je m'accrochais face à mon ami. « Vous qui prisez tant la logique et la science ! Si de telles choses sont possibles, comment pouvez-vous poursuivre votre activité de détective, sachant que le tueur pourrait ne rien avoir d'humain, sachant que si la porte était close et qu'il n'y a pas de signe d'effraction, c'est que peut-être bien le meurtrier est simplement _apparu_ dans la pièce et est reparti de la même façon ! »  
Holmes secoua la tête.  
« Je ne l'accepte justement que parce que la logique me dit que c'est la seule réponse possible. Ses implications… Ses implications me dépassent encore pour l'instant. Mais réfléchissez Watson, durant toutes les années où j'ai exercé mon art, combien de fois avons-nous rencontré de cas réellement fantastiques, et non pas simplement mystérieux, qui ne puisse pas être résolu par la logique de l'esprit humain et un examen minutieux des faits ? Il y en a eu, bien sûr, mais même alors vous ne me convaincrez pas que la plus grande partie d'entre eux n'étaient pas entièrement des mystères humains, fruits des affaires humaines. Même à présent que je sais de telles choses possibles et que je repasse ces affaires passées à la lumière de notre connaissance actuelle, aucune n'a ces détails si incongrus et échappant à tout paradigme que nous avons pu observer cette affaire du Docteur et de sa boîte bleue. Et si un jour se présente une autre affaire que les multiples fautes et passions de l'espèce humaine ne puissent expliquer… Alors nous verrons bien Watson. Nous verrons bien. »

Ainsi se referme cet étrange récit. Je donnais à Mr Jones le remède que m'avait laissé le Docteur et il se remit remarquablement, bien qu'il gardât pour le reste de sa vie une masse musculaire affaiblie là où le trafala l'avait frappé.  
Malgré ses dénégations d'indifférence face au bouleversement de sa vision du monde, Holmes passa les semaines suivantes plongé dans cette torpeur que lui procurait la cocaïne, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en distraire, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle affaire se présente, puis une autre, qu'il attaqua avec son talent et son esprit habituels.

Jusqu'à ce jour, aucune affaire ne s'est présentée qui porte le seau du surnaturel aussi franchement que ne l'avait fait celle de la boîte bleue, mais il m'arrive souvent de me demander, toujours en vain, si telle ou telle étrange manifestation que les journaux ou la rumeur rapportent ne sont pas le fruit d'événement de nature fantastique.  
Cinq ans après l'affaire, un écrivain nommé H. G. Wells publia un ouvrage intitulé "_La Machine à explorer le temps_", que je me procurais et lu avec attention. Je sais aussi que malgré son mépris affiché pour ce type de littérature, mon ami fit de même, et le livre trône toujours en bonne place dans sa bibliothèque.

Enfin, pour clôturer les éléments ayant trait de près ou de loin à cette affaire, je me dois de mentionner les derniers mots que le Docteur m'a adressé. Pendant un temps je ne sus quel sens leur donner et je les oubliais, jusqu'à la disparition tragique de mon ami dans les chutes, en ce jour terrible de 1891. Ils me revinrent alors, un espoir ténu au milieu du deuil qui m'accabla pendant près de quatre ans, mais je ne m'autorisais pas vraiment à leur prêter foi, tant il me semblait alors qu'espérer encore ne faisait que prolonger la souffrance.  
Ce n'est qu'après le retour de Holmes que j'acquis vraiment la conviction que le Docteur avait su ce qui allait se produire, et avait tenté à sa manière d'alléger un peu le poids qui pèserait sur moi. C'est une chose pour laquelle il aura ma reconnaissance éternelle et ce, quoi que le futur nous réserve.  
J'ignore si nous le reverrons un jour et encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à imaginer une évolution du temps qui ne soit pas linéaire. Mais je sais qu'il est possible qu'un jour réapparaisse la cabine bleue et peut-être en sortira-t-il, à peine vieilli et ressemblant toujours trait pour trait à l'homme ayant croisé notre route il y a tant d'années. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est une pensée qui m'est étrangement réconfortante au milieu de cette folie dans laquelle semble s'enfoncer le monde.

_ Docteur John Watson, Londres, 1915_

_

* * *

**Note** : _Ce crossover a été écrit d'après un prompt de Flo_nelja qui voulait (je cite) "_voir le Docteur et un compagnon croiser la route de Holmes - et ce qu'il pourrait déduire sur eux, et ce qu'il raterait parce que ça ne rentre pas dans son paradigme..."  
_Comme généralement dans ce genre de cas (du moins pour moi), ce qui devait être un drabble a débordé, débordé, débordé encore et fini en bon gros one-shot. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écris d'aussi long d'ailleurs.  
Je tiens aussi à remercier Code 44 de fanfictions . fr pour la relecture.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.  
(ou encore : _revieewwwwws, plizzzz !_ )


End file.
